I Will Try To Protect You, Too
by AxisBlade88
Summary: Hope Estheim was staggered. Best explanation for the feelings going through his mind and heart at the moment he looked behind him and realized Light was nowhere to be found. He was short of breath and felt a keen pain in his chest. But where was her crystal?
1. Chapter 1

Hope Estheim was staggered. Best explanation for the feelings going through his mind and heart at the moment he looked behind him and realized Light was nowhere to be found. He was short of breath and felt a keen pain in his chest. But where was her crystal? Looking around, he realizes that though he can see the crystalline figures of Vanille and Fang holding up Cocoon, the recognizable shape of Lightning is not there. _Why? I don't get it. If she's not crystal, where did she go? _Realizing that the others are having a happy reunion despite Light's disappearance, he swallows his grief and joins them. But he will not give up. He's lost too much...

He was no dummy. Still, graduating with honors from Eden University was still quite a shock. He specialized in science, namely futuristic experiments, such as time travel and an interesting but rare occurence called a paradox, something that was hardly ever discovered in today's world. Apparently it had something to do with the Paddra seeress, Paddra Nsu Yeul. Anyway, that's not important at the moment. It's been 7 years since the Fall, and he's going to see Light for the first time in months_. Have I ever missed her. Everything I have accomplished was because she gave me strength. I wouldn't be who I am without her, _he thought.

Looking back, he remembered that fateful day...

_**Falling from the sky, he grabbed hands with Snow and Light, and looked up to realize that Fang and Vanille were not with them. Seeing them suddenly aglow with a terrible light, they transformed, becoming Ragnarok and digging down through the base of Cocoon deep into the roots of Gran Pulse, fulfilling their Focus and simultaneously destroying and saving Cocoon. Trapped inside Cocoon's pillar, they now guarded Cocoon together. Once they hit the ground, the l'Cie must have turned to crystal, because that's when everything goes blank. **_

_**Upon awakening, Hope saw Snow and Sazh, and ran to meet up with them. Looking around, they saw Serah and Dajh coming towards them, and Snow and Sazh were momentarily distracted, giving Hope the chance to look around for Light. But where was she? He didn't see her anywhere. Wondering if she had somehow been sucked into the crystal pillar, he wandered over to examine it more closely. But, she was nowhere to be found. If she isn't here, then where is she? he thought. Looking around him, he saw something silver glinting at the base of the pillar. He leaned over for a closer look and realized it was Lightning's knife, the one she got from Serah as a gift, the same one Light gave him for protection. With a heavy heart, he scooped it up and carried it over to the joyful group.**_

_**"But where's Lightning?" Serah can be heard asking. **_

_**"Serah, I'm sorry," Snow said, looking up at Cocoon. "She must be holding up Cocoon, with Fang and Vanille." **_

_**Hope looked up at her, with tears shining in his big green eyes, and said, "Here, I found this at the base of the pillar," handing her the knife. **_

_**Choking back tears, trying to be strong, Hope watched as Serah collapsed in grief, wishing with all his heart that Light could be there, that this was just a crystal dream.**_

But it wasn't. And here he is, after battling grief and depression, a strong, intelligent young man, with the world at his feet. _But, it's nothing without you, Light, _he thought._ I wish I could see you one more time._

Walking across the grassy plain of the Archlyte Steppe towards the pillar, he thought about all that had passed since that fateful day, and how grateful he was for his friends. He sure did miss them though. 4 years ago, they'd all up and disappeared. Not quite so suddenly, they had told them they were leaving, but each person, Serah, Snow, Sazh, had not told him where they were going, just that they'd had to leave. So he was alone with his pain and grief, and lonely with the lack of camraderie he'd grown to need from his former l'Cie partners. No one could quite understand him like them.

Around the pillar, there was a plaque commemorating the sacrifice of Oerba Dia Vanille, Oerba Yun Fang, and Sargeant-Captain Claire "Lightning" Farron. The "Captain" was added on "post-humously", though they were not technically dead, there was no knowing when or if they'd be returned to them, so that was how Lt. Amodar chose to word it. Weekly, Snow and Serah came here with white, pink, and red Pulsian flowers, like the ones at Mah'habara, to lay around the pillar, a little burst of color and life for a still, solemn place.

Hope knelt down at the base of he crystal, holding his hand against it and feeling the smooth strength of the pillar. He fervently prayed to the Maker. _Maker, watch over Light, where ever she is. And please, give Fang and Vanille peace...they deserve it. _

_"Hope," _he heard. _"Hope,please, can you hear me?"_

_Wait, that sounded like Vanille. I must be losing my damn mind, _he thought.

"_No, no, you're not. It's me, Hope. Vanille. I can't stay long, the Goddess Etro has given me a few minutes to talk, but that's all, so please, hear me now_."

"Vanille!" he shouted. Looking around him, he was grateful no one was around to see him shouting crazily like that. Composing himself, he stared in awe at the crystal. "Sorry, please, tell me, what is it?"

_"Hope, Light is __**alive**__. She was sucked into a paradox, a river of chaos that snuck into the timeline when Etro freed you from your crystal sleep. It was Etro's divine intervention that brought you out of it so quickly. She wants to use you to save the world from certain destruction. There is a man, Caius Ballad, who wants to return the world to Valhalla, a place where time flows endlessly, no life, no birth, no death. He wants to stop time. You are the only man with the knowledge to combat his immortal cunning. If you can help the others fix the timeline, maybe Light can come back to you. That's all I can tell you now, except, believe anything you hear from Serah, Snow, and Sazh. They are on your side._"

"But..! Vanille, I don't understand, _where_ is Light?!"

_"Hope, it's okay. Look inside your dreams for the answers, they will come. I have to go now, but follow your heart, it will always lead you down the right path."_

Hope felt her presence leave him. He was shaken, but happy to have some idea what was happening. _I will go to my new position at the Academy, _he thought, _and I will make myself the best damn scientist there ever was. I will save Light, and the world. I can do this for her. _


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since that day. He went on to do quite well at the Academy, quickly moving up in the ranks, until recently, he was implemented as Director. In the Academy, Hope was considered a prodigy. At 24, to have a leadership role of this caliber was almost unheard course, after Lightning's crystallization, he threw himself into work and study. Director Estheim lived and breathed his job. It had now been 7 years since he'd heard anything from his former L'Cie teammates.

At the present time, Hope was stationed in the Yaschas Massif. His assistant, Alyssa Zaidelle, was out and about running some errands for him, to get things ready to explore the recent paradoxes that have seemingly come out of nowhere.

_Alyssa is so ditzy, I hope she didn't get distracted and forget to check with our researchers. I know she's from Palumpolum, but sometimes I feel we have nothing in common besides our love of science._

"Director! Director!" Tracey, a new recruit, cried. "There's a paradox monster attacking some newcomers! Alyssa is down there now, but it looks like they need your help!"

_Here we go, _Hope thought,_ this should be great fun. Been awhile since I got to take the Airwing for a ride. _Smiling, he nodded at Tracey, and took off at a run for the archaeopolis.

_It's Serah Farron down there, _he realized._ But who is that with her? I don't recognize him at all. Definitely not Snow, that's for certain. _He threw the Airwing, and as it connected with the side of Atlas' neck, he dissolved.

"Serah! Long time no see! And who's this with you?"

"Hope!" she cried. "This is Noel Kreiss. He met Lightning! And we're traveling through time, we're going to bring her home!"

Hope nodded thoughtfully, remembering what Vanille had told him at the crystal's base those years ago. "I believe you, Serah. But, I do need more information. Who are you, Noel? Where are you from?"

Noel stepped forward. "I'm Noel Kreiss, a hunter from the Farseers clan. I was training to be a Guardian to my seeress when Etro's Gate appeared, and I went to Valhalla. It was there I met Lightning, and discovered she had become a warrior and protector of Etro."

Hope's eyes popped open. "So, Light is alive, then?"

Noel nodded. "Yes, in another time. Valhalla is a place where time does not exist. The only thing there is possibilities."

Hope processed this information. "But then, is it possible to bring her home?"

"There's where it gets complicated," Serah explains. "You see, the timeline has been distorted, and the unseen chaos is what pulled Lightning away from us, and to Valhalla. So we have to find these artefacts, and travel through time, fixing the timeline and restoring it to the true one. Once we do, Lightning should be returned to us, but there is no guarantee."

Hope's face fell. "I miss her, so much. I would do anything, give anything, to bring her home and tell her how I feel."

Serah smiled sadly. "Well, Hope, not that this is any consolation, but from Valhalla, Lightning can see anything. I'm sure that she can hear and feel your feelings, and knows you miss her. I know she'd be so proud of everything you've accomplished, as we all are."

His eyes hardened slightly. "Yeah, but then one day, you all just disappeared from my life. I was left behind, to figure it all out, alone. You three abandoned me!"

"Listen, Hope, if anyone understands abandonment, it's me," Noel said softly. "I was the last surviving member of my tribe, the last of humanity. I know it was hard, but we're here now. We want to do anything we can to aid in your research, so please, let us know if we can be of any help."

"And, Hope?" Serah said. "I can't speak for Snow and Sazh, but I'm so sorry it had to be that way. It's so wonderful to see you again."

Hope nodded, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat. "Thanks, Serah. It really is great to see you again, and to meet you, Noel. I've got work to do, but there are plenty of researchers and staff kicking around the dig site, if you need anything, and here's my comm info. Let me know, if or when you need a hand."

And like that, Serah and Noel walked toward the gate that had appeared with the defeat of Atlas, and were gone.

_Lightning, Vanille, I'm so confused,_ Hope thought restlessly._ Please, help me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Lightning was aboard Odin, galloping along a backdrop of blackish purple and futuristic buildings. Strange alien-like bugs trailed her. "Caius Ballad!" she screamed out, raising her gunblade to the air and swinging it furiously at a purple haired man, who appeared to be transforming...into an eidolon?! With a swing of her gunblade and a powerful spell of Ruinga, she abolished the creepy eidolon. Panting, she released Odin to his crystal and looked up at him. "She can see me?" he thought._

_"Hope." Light said quietly. "Hope. It's been so long." Tears filled his eyes, as he looked up into her beautiful face. _

_"Yes, Light, far too long. Lightning, I-" _

_"Hope!" she cried. "Hope, please, I love you too, but it's not time for us! The time has come, Hope, Caius Ballad is trying to destroy time, and if he does that, all is lost. Including me. I can't do this alone, Hope. You've grown so strong, so smart, so focused. Please, do everything you can. Save Cocoon. The pillar is going to crumble, and Fang and Vanille are lost if we lose Cocoon!" _

_Hope stuttered. "You, you, y-y-you love me, too?"_

_Lightning sighed. "Hope, you're my dearest friend, I can't help but admire the man you've become, but, I'm not human, Hope. Not anymore. I'm still a servant. There's no future for me, not now. Just do what you do best. Protect your family. We have no future without hope. Without you, Cocoon is doomed. Serah and Noel, Sazh, Snow, they're all fighting to stop Caius. I need to fight him here. We need you to fight nature, fight the paradoxes, fight time itself, to save Cocoon. I have seen that you can do it. You WILL do it. Just don't give up. YOU are the future. We will be together, someday."_

_"Light." Hope swallowed hard. "I know you know...but, I love you, Claire...Light...I will do this for you. I would do anything for you."_

_Suddenly, a crash sounded behind him, and Caius appeared, sword in hand. "Gotta go!" Lightning cried. "You can do it, Hope!"_

_Anything for you..._

And that's when he woke up, in a cold sweat, with the strange feeling that it_ wasn't _a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lightning..._

The feelings that washed over him when he woke stuck with him all day. He went through his day at the Academy in a daze. _Light said, she said, she loves me too...Maker, I fervently hope that was not a dream...my senusal, beautiful Light...what a woman. _He knew despite everything, he would do anything to ensure that Cocoon stayed safe...he'd do anything for Fang and Vanille...but most of all he wanted Lightning home with him.

"Boss, what's going on?" Alyssa Zaidelle walked in, a silly grin on her face. "I've never seen you so distracted before. Silly boy, we have work to do! Ha ha!"

Hope rolled his eyes at her, while gathering up his paperwork and trying hard to look like he was actually doing something substantial.

"Alyssa." He growled. "Mind your business, would you? I have work to do, and I don't need you bothering me right now."

"Sorry, boss," Alyssa said softly. " Just wanted to lighten the mood."

"Well, don't." Hope said bluntly.

Alyssa turned and walked out of the room, clearly hurt, but Hope couldn't manage to feel apologetic._ She's always around, harrassing me. Her lovesick teenager crap is just old. I have my true love, who cares if she's not here with me...I don't need anyone else's affection right now._

Hope sighed._ Well, might as well go home. This day has clearly been a bust. Maybe a long walk will clear my head._

Walking through the trees, among the wildlife, took him back to the days of being a l'Cie, looking up to Snow and Light. It seems like forever now since he was that silly fourteen year old kid, terrified of his own damn shadow. _And here I am now, _he thought,_ Director of the Academy. _While thinking of the l`Cie days, a certain memory popped into his head:

_**Lightning had just taken down her Eidolon, Odin. Panting with exertion, she turned to Hope. Thinking she was about to ream him out again, he panicked. `"I`ll do better, I`ll try harder, I'll..." **_

_**"Hope!" Light interjected. "I'm not going to leave you behind." **_

_**"Really?" he said, both relieved and flabbergasted at once.**_

_**"Hope, I promise to protect you. You'll get the hang of it."**_

_**"Light-uh, you too. I promise, I'll try to protect you too."**_

The feeling of her arms around him, in the conciliatory hug she had given him, gave him shivers now, just thinking about it. She smelled of sweat and roses. It may seem strange, how wrapped up in the past Hope was, but those days as a l'Cie caused irreversible changes in him. The chance to be a kid died with his mom.

_Mom...I wish you were here now. You could help me make sense of this._

Getting home was such a relief. The quiet one bedroom hut he built himself from the ground up was modest, but sophisticated. Orange walls, plain furniture, lots of windows. Sparsely decorated. There were pictures of his mom, dad, and himself as a kid on side tables, but other than that, there weren't any photos around. It was too hard to relate to people his own age, people outside of the former l'Cie he'd grown to know so well, grown so close with.

Cuddled up into his single bed, drifting off into dreamland, he could only see pink hair and white feathers...

"_Hope. Hope. I'm here. Are you listening? It's alright. Just remember that I'm still with you, and you can do this. Don't worry. Snow, Sazh, Serah, Noel...they haven't forgotten won't. And neither will I. Be strong."_

Hope woke up in a cold sweat. _ That's right. I am Director Hope Estheim. I can do this. For Lightning._


	5. Chapter 5

The morning started off innocently enough. He tossed back a large mug of coffee, black, and watched the morning news program, as per usual. Reclining on his couch, while gathering his papers for the day, he watched.

_"Pulse security forces are out in full force today in the Bresha Ruins and Paddra Archaeopolis after the discovery of a mysterious gate-like apparatus in each area. So far, they have appeared to be unusable, but attempts to dismantle them have been unsuccessful."_

Hope bolted upright. "This must be a paradox effect, like I learned about in school! I've got to go to work!" Grabbing his stuff quickly, he ran outside and hopped into his sleek new velocycle.

When Hope got to work, he was besieged by excited scientists. "Director, Director, did you hear?"

Hope grabbed a microphone and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "Attention, Academy personnel. This is Director Hope Estheim speaking. Due to the 'gates' that have been discovered in the Paddra and Bresha Ruins, I'm going to deploy a research team to each area effective immediately. Also, the Pulse Relocation Society is going to be starting construction on a new city in the Paddra Ruins, called Academia. Sign up sheets are available in the Academy lobby. Thanks for your cooperation.".

Hope knew he needed to come up with a plan. Alyssa and himself had been working on something called a time capsule for awhile now, but they had yet to perfect it. Even if they did, they wouldn't know what time to go to. _ I've got to think about this some more, _he realized.

After a long day fielding questions and organizing his researchers to spread out amongst the Bresha and Paddra Ruins, as well as nominating a predecessor for himself and Alyssa in the event of a problematic useage of the time capsule, Hope went home, exhausted. He just couldn't turn his thoughts off long enough to come up with the answers. Bleary-eyed, he sat down in front of the TV, a flavorless microwave meal of hedge frog and triffid in front of him. After a few bites, he dozed off, into a world of dreams...

_**The gloomy atmosphere of Valhalla surrounded him. Crystal fragments, like the ones that they'd seen in Eden and Oerba, filled the air around him. Suddenly a whinny reverberated around him and he looked around for Light. There she is, he thought, a feeling of tightness in his heart releasing. He didn't even realize he was so uptight with stress and worry until he saw her face. Lightning trotted over to him, riding her eidolon. Dismounting, she took his hand in hers and spoke. "Hope, you're on the right track. Continue on with the time capsule. You must use it to take you to the future. You need to go to the completed Academia in the year 400 AF. There you will meet Noel and Serah, and they will come needing your guidance, as you will need theirs. The man you nominated as your predecessor will groom his son to take his place, and the family hierarchy will continue throughout the years. He will have spoken of you often and with great respect, and with that said, the Director of 400 AF will step aside immediately at your arrival. The improved technology of the future will be extremely useful in the fight to save Cocoon, and the timeline." **_

_**"But, Light-"**_

_**"Hope, I'm sorry, I can't give you more information than that, it's forbidden. But my heart and eyes are with you, always."**_

_**"Thanks, Light, you too."**_

_**With that, she faded away slowly, and the scene turned to black.**_

Hope woke up with a start. _Well, Academia 400AF it is, I can't wait to see what my work has wrought, _he thought with a smile.


End file.
